


Last Kiss:  Buffy and Riley

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Meme, meme-last kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34





	Last Kiss:  Buffy and Riley

Buffy climbs into Riley's Blazer like he didn't just disappear, like she doesn't care that he was gone when she clawed her way from the grave. He looks good, tanned and muscular with an easy smile that she stopped seeing long before he left Sunnydale. Buffy thinks she should say something—"I missed you," or "I've been screwing Spike," or "I'm sorry," but she can't speak. So she kisses Riley, fifteen seconds of her tongue licking into the wet heat of his mouth. Then he pushes her away, and when Buffy meets Sam, she can't look her in the face.


End file.
